


Spring

by Lost (Legendaerie)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Post Game, featuring HORSES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Lost
Summary: "Who knows what the spring might bring?"Zelda knew what he was thinking. With the Spring came her official Coronation. Of course, as her Council had noted, the citizens were happiest when there was both a Queen and a King...





	Spring

The Princess sipped lightly on a cup of Ordon goat milk, imported fresh that morning, the rest of the flask cooling in the ice-lined cellar of the castle. The drink was creamy and cool and reminded Zelda of Castle Town; of those seldom mornings when a blanket of snow covered the plaza, untouched by human footprints, the glow of the rising sun from behind the walls casting everything in a rosy-golden light.

Peace in the town was rare in and of itself, but snow was only more common than a Poe in Castle Town. In actuality, the Princess had only seen three of such mornings in her 19 or so years of life.

Zelda lowered her eyes to the intricate pattern of wood grain on the table as she finished her drink. _As the Princess of Hyrule, there are so few days that I can have a morning to myself. This one is precious_ , she sighed as she stared out the window and watched a few winter clouds chase each other against the warming sky of sunrise. _Snow or no snow._

Had it only been that summer that Zant and Ganon had very nearly destroyed her country and plunged it into eternal twilight? If it hadn't have been for a young man from Ordon and a disgraced princess, all would have been lost, and none of her people would have ever seen the sunrise again. Never again would she let that happen.

Never again would she take peace for granted.

The tramping of soldiers' feet in the hallway warned the Princess that her peace was to be broken, and she let out a little sigh before turning to face the door to the dining hall as three men in uniform burst in, obviously distressed.

"Your Highness," the first and youngest one panted, "Someone has broken into the castle!"

"Where, exactly?" Zelda asked, setting down her drink and coming instantly alert. A glimmer of an idea crossed Zelda's mind, but she dismissed it. _Surely he wouldn't be so foolish after last time._

_...Then again..._

The oldest one nodded, a faint smile evident on his features. "One of the kitchen staff, Telma I believe, reported seeing someone in _green_ scale the walls by the wind pillars, Your Highness. "

 _Ah-ha._ The Princess exchanged a knowing look over the heads of the two young soldiers with their senior. _It is he._

"Thank you, sirs," she nodded, and waved her hand. "Secure the treasury. I believe I can handle our culprit myself." Then she was off, leaving a pair of confused and bemused soldiers in the gilded hall.

Passing by the library, she noted the dusty footprints leading to it, and the window at the end of the hall open. She sighed, and called out calmly, "Link, why must you never use the door?"

"I'm sorry, am I causing trouble for the palace guards?"

He was smirking slightly, as he leaned against the doorway behind her, having slipped up unnoticed. He held one hand behind his back, and there was a smudge of charcoal on his cheek and general bits of dirt and dust festooning his green garb. Blue eyes sparkled brighter than the winter sky, and all in all, he seemed very much like a naughty child.

She envied that about him-- he had the freedom and the ability to jump from wise beyond his years to as foolish as a colt in the springtime. As a Princess, she was expected to be the former all the time. For appearance's sake.

"Yes you are, and you know you are as well. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Link smirked, obviously non-repentant. "You made me promise never to clawshot into the dining hall in the middle of the night to catch you at breakfast. I didn't do any of those this time. I waited for you to eat, and climbed up the wall unaided. Besides, it keeps your soldiers on their toes."

Zelda snorted in a very un-princess like way. "On their toes, indeed." But it was true, she relented. The ease at which a boy from Ordon could bypass all security had helped whip the guard into shape. In fact, it had become somewhat of a joke for the senior soldiers to involve the recruits in 'capturing' Link and see how well they handled such situations.

"Stop smiling like that," she chided, fearing his grin would become contagious. He chuckled and dipped his head. "If you say so, Your Highness."

But his grin stayed, and Zelda was vexed to find her lips turning up at the corners as well. "Well, why are you sneaking into the Castle today?"

Link's eyes sparkled as he looked around conspiratorially, and then chuckled in a low voice, "Close your eyes."

"Pardon?"

"Close your eyes," he insisted, and she scowled slightly, trying to look serious and suspicious, but failing. "All right," she conceded, closing her eyes. Instantly, her hands were grabbed and wrapped around a soft bundle of fibers.

"Open them," he breathed, and she did, staring down in her hands in shock at the cluster of fresh blue blossoms.

"Flowers? But it's winter, Link. Where did you find wildflowers in this cold?"

"It's not very cold on Death Mountain, and they have a little garden of them in a patch of soil next to the hot springs. You should have seen it, Zelda, " he gabbled, forgetting to be proper in his joy and haste, "It's like a little patch of spring in a sea of rocks. I had to bring some back for you. Do you like them?"

"Of course I do," she smiled slightly, moving down the hall towards her bedchambers, her old friend following and stopping politely in the doorway as Zelda continued on and tucked the wildflowers into a vase beside her bed with one last appreciative sniff. "You know how much I long for the spring, like everyone else."

"Nonsense. You love all the seasons, especially winter. Besides.... who knows what the spring might bring," he added, his voice losing some of its devil-may-care cheer.

Zelda could guess as to what he was thinking. Her advisors had even just mentioned it that morning.

With the Spring came her official Coronation, the event that had been postponed by what had been called some 'aggressive ambassadors' from the Gerudo Desert. Few of the citizens cared about why the Castle had been enclosed in a golden veil of magic, and fewer knew of their time in the Twilight. All they cared about was instating her as their Queen, and having a festival about it.

Of course, as her Council had noted, the citizens were happiest when there was both a Queen and a King. Not very subtle, but when were old men subtle anyway? Zelda suppressed a grimace at the memory.

"The spring will bring flowers and warmth and new growth," she countered, not looking him in the eye as she arranged and rearranged the flowers. "What's not to love?"

"I suppose," he conceded with a sigh, shifting his weight in the doorway, deep in thought. Silence stretched on the between them, the slightly unpleasant kind that happens when both are thinking about similar, unpleasant subjects.

"Let's go somewhere," Link declared suddenly, and Zelda passed him a surprised look. "Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. It's a beautiful day." Something in his smile suggested he was not going to give it up easily. Neither was she.

"It's cold--" she protested, trying to slip past him. He blocked her way with an outstretched arm.

"We can go to Death Mountain--"

"Princesses can't just up and leave the Castle on a lark."

"They're more likely to than Queens," he countered, holding his ground both literally and figuratively. Zelda scowled up at Link, admiring the face with a slight smile and a smudge on his tan cheek. His eyes, however, were less merry than they had been before. As she pushed lightly against his arm, more to show her displeasure than to actually move him, he leaned over and murmured in her ear, all traces of joviality gone, "How much longer will I be able to see you at all?"

Zelda stayed quiet. Link stayed still. His breath just grazed her cheek.

"I'll ask my advisors," she murmured, feeling slightly weak and warm. He dropped his arm.

"I already did--Met with them yesterday, actually, while you were meeting with Prince Ralis. They said yes."

Her eyes widened. "They agreed? Why?"

"They are worried that you still haven't recovered from Ganon's.... actions," he finished, almost apologetically, as if unwilling to touch on those still-painful memories.

"All right," she conceded with a faint smile. "One last thing."

A faint scowl crossed his features. "Yes?"

"How did Telma see you? You must be getting sloppy."

Link laughed. "I should hope not. Who do you think opened the window for me?" The smile was back. "Now can we go?"

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Link and Zelda were loping easily across the snow-dusted fields around Castle Town on Epona, who was obviously in the typical good spirits of horses exercising in wintertime. The Princess was garbed in a thick but stylish wool dress and cloak, having discarded the coat beneath the cloak as soon as they had left the palace grounds and out of sight of her advisors. She would have tossed aside the cloak as well, but Link had insisted.

Sitting sidesaddle behind Link, one arm wrapped around his chest for support, Zelda quietly voiced her concern to her companion. "Are you sure she can carry us both? I know she did it before, in battle against Ganondorf, but-"

Epona snorted, as if in contempt. Link chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest Zelda could feel through his clothes, "Don't insult my horse, Your Highness. She's carried burdens far heavier than you and I halfway across Hyrule."

The Princess did not reply, but laid her cheek against Link's shoulder, beside the engraved metal shield he always wore, and watched the scenery roll by. She'd never admit it, but she was happy to be with him on such a spur of the moment outing. _What he said is true- how much longer will I even be able to do something like this?_

Zelda sighed, and felt the muscles in Link's shoulder move as he struggled to look over his shoulder without moving his back. "Is something the matter?" He went tense for a moment, and then added cautiously, "You aren't unhappy you came, are you?"

"Certainly not," Zelda soothed, tilting her head up to catch his gaze. "I'm just thinking."

"Are they good thoughts?"

"Not entirely."

He smiled softly. "Then don't think them."

"If only it was that easy," she sighed again. Epona snorted, but Link held his tongue. He didn't relax, however- instead, she could sense him shifting uncomfortably in the saddle restlessly.

"So," she queried calmly, "Have you decided where we're going?"

"Two hours away."

"Where is that?"

"Where we are after two hours of riding, of course," he explained, with a teasing patience that made her smile.

"Glad to know you've thought ahead," she remarked dryly. He chuckled. "Some things are best left as surprises."

Zelda let her eyes rove over the landscape. "If you say so." Epona snorted, and this time, both Hylians laughed.

 

* * *

 

It seemed that the little wooden bridge that ran across a shallow brook in the part of Hyrule's great plains nearest to Faron was two hours away from Castle Town. Link pulled Epona gently to a stop. The horse sighed and snuffled around in the snow with the Princess still on her, seeking out and tearing up the choicest clumps of grass from the fine powder.

Zelda watched her companion stoop and scoop up a handful of snow and watch the flakes flutter to the ground like a host of tiny white fairies. His face was wearing a slight scowl.

"Something the matter?"

"I can't make snowballs from this kind," he said, comic remorse written on his face. She couldn't help but smile again, as she pushed away his offered hand and leaped to earth unaided.

"How terrible of you to be unarmed."

Wordlessly, he pulled the Gale Boomerang out from under the Hylian Shield slung on his back, and flicked it almost lazily across the bridge. Snow vanished from the wooden surface as easily as dust was swept with a housewife's broom.

Link smirked. "I never go anywhere unarmed." Zelda crossed her arms sternly.

"Arrogant goat herder."

He winced. "Ah, Your Highness, thy words cut like a knife."

"Do they now? I suppose, then, that I never go unarmed either," she replied, but she couldn't hide her smile as Link flopped down on the bridge carelessly. The smudge was still there on his cheek, and she settled down beside him like a Cuccoo on a roost.

Silence returned to them, but more comfortable than before. Gingerly, Zelda laid on her back beside her friend, the heels of her boots just on the edge of the bridge. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Link turning his head to study her. They stayed like that for some time, the Princess only partly lost in thoughts of spring and keenly aware of how the Hero's gaze never left her face.

She wanted to turn her head, too, and catch his gaze, and demand teasingly if she had a smudge on her cheek too, but... something deep in her chest made her fear what she might see in his eyes if she did.

He sighed, and the wood creaked. She glanced over to see him sitting up, staring across the field. Zelda reached out, gently and impulsively, and at last rubbed away the smudge on his cheek. "Do you fear the springtime, Link?"

"Who, me?" He chuckled with threadbare confidence, the tips of his pointed ears starting to turn red. "Why?"

"No reason," she conceded, drawing her legs closer to her and wrapping her arms around them. Instantly, Link was on his feet, trotting over to Epona, and fumbling to get the coat tied on her back.

"I'm not cold, Link," she chided, but he continued anyway. _I suppose he really just wanted to do something_ , she noted. The thought made her smile. _Same old Link. At least some things will not change with the spring._

"We should be heading back," he murmured, his voice barely audible and seeming more directed at his horse than his Princess. Zelda stood, and accepted his assistance back into the saddle.

He swung up easily, and then they were gone again. As the field rolled by under Epona's feet, Zelda mused on their seemingly pointless excursion. _Will I ever be able to see Hyrule Field like this again?_

Her grip tightened around Link's chest, and he pulled Epona down to a walk.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?"

"No," she whispered, and somehow he heard her. He did not seem to believe her, but grunted in reply and tapped Epona's side with his heels.

The ride back to Castle Town made Zelda disbelieve that they had really gone 'two hours away'. The snow covered fields and forests, the broad Zora River lapping restlessly at its icy banks, the frosted trees; all flew by faster than a flock of Keese from torchlight. Too soon they were at the edges of the Town, too soon was Link helping her down from Epona, and too soon would they be saying goodbye.

"I was glad to spend some time with you, Your Highness," he smiled- sadly?- And kissed her hand.

"And I with you," she replied, turning back to the Town with a heavy heart once more. But he still had a hold on her hand. "Zelda," he asked at last, his voice suddenly soft and almost hoarse.

"I don't think you should fear the springtime."

"No?" She took in a small breath, her heart beating at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Because you can marry whenever and whoever you choose." His lips were smiling, but his eyes were clouded. "That was the real reason I visited your advisors yesterday. I wanted to know if... you would ever be forced into a marriage. So, then." He looked down. "You are free to marry who you choose."

Her heart sped up even more as he released her hand and backed away, seeming ashamed to have spoken. "Good day, Your High--"

Suddenly, she caught him, and pressed a passionate kiss full on his lips. He froze, then surrendered, and wrapped his arms around her, smiling against her lips.

"Do you still fear the spring?" he whispered at last.

"Do you?"


End file.
